Peacock
Peacock is a character from the video game, Skullgirls. She previously starred in an episode of One Minute Melee where she fought against B.B. Hood from Darkstalkers. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Peacock VS B.B. Hood * Peacock vs Bill Cipher (Completed) * Bowser Jr. Vs Peacock (Completed) * Deadpool VS Peacock (Abandoned) * Dokuro Mitsukai VS. Peacock (Completed) * Harley Quinn vs. Peacock (Completed) * M. Bison VS Peacock (Completed) * Peacock Vs Hsien-Ko * Lambda-11 vs Peacock * Penny Polendina vs Peacock * Seryu vs. Peacock * Shiro vs. Peacock (Completed) Battle Record Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 2 * Losses: 3 * Draws: 0 Possible Opponents * Bender (Futurama) * Gaige * Walt Disney * Mickey Mouse * Donald Duck * Oswald the Lucky Rabbit * General Grievous (Star Wars) * Spinel (Steven Universe) * The Mask * Zombina (Monster Musume) History Patricia Watson started her life as a war orphan slave before she was captured by slave traders, along with Marie Kobol. As Patricia was too defiant to become a slave, her body was mutilated by the slave traders to set an example to the other slaves. Seemingly doomed to die, she was rescued by Dr, Avian and his Anti-Skullgirl labs, and her body was rebuilt, augmented by the Argus System. She gained her new body and her new physics-bending arsenal, becoming Peacock. Death Battle Info Background * Real name: Patricia Watson * Age: About 13 * Birthday: November 13th * Height: 4'6" / 137 cm * Weight: 94 lbs / 42 kg (Normal) * Anti-Skullgirl biochemical weapon made by Dr. Avian * Leader of her gang of Avery Units Argus System * Replacement for Peacock's eyes * Augments Peacock's body * Able to fire lasers when needed to Avery Units * Avery * Andy Anvil * Tommy Ten-Tons * George Bomb * Lonesome Lenny Move Set * Hammer for the Worms * Pie Splat * The Eyes of Tomorrow * The Bear Trap of Seville * Screwball Cannon * Red Hot Buckshot * Robo with a Shotgun * Pop Eye ** (No, not the Sailor Man) * How to Handle a Chainsaw * Springboard Panic * Ant Wasted * Nice Booby Trap * Burlap Beatdown * Big Ball of Violence Special Moves * George's Day Out * Boxcar George * George at the Air Show * The Hole Idea/Fire in the Hole * Bang!/BANG! * BANG! BANG! BANG! * Shadow of Impending Doom Blockbusters * Argus Agony ** Level 1 * Lonesome Lenny ** Level 1 * Goodfellas ** Level 3 ** Involves her Avery Units ** Her strongest Blockbuster Feats: * Survived a Horrible Mutilation * Defeated Double as an Anti-Peacock * Defeated Valentine and Double at once * Twice defeated Marie Korbel (once by herself) * Escaped the Final Atrium * Outran an explosion * Is the Top Tier Lab 8 Agent * Destroyed the Skullheart * Murdered all of Black Dahlia's forces * Tracked down and Killed all the remaining members of the Medici Mafia down to Lorenzo and Dahlia in less than a day * Slaughtered the entire Cortez Circus band of Hitmen (including Cerebella who can lift 9 tons) by herself * Created her own fighting style * Soul endured being bonded to two Synthetic Parasites * Mastered her abilities in record time * Watched every cartoon ever * The Best zoning character in the game Advantages: * Omnidirectional Vision * Super Human Strength and Speed * High Durability * Helpful Assistant * Great Memory * Knowledge of all cartoons * Unpredictable * Fourth wall awareness * Teleportation * Toonforce * Has a more deadly and versatile arsenal than Boomsticks Grandma on Cocaine * An effective gang of brutes * Flight * Technically created DC comics Faults: * Not good at close-range combat * Brash and impatient * Never plays fairly * Her Avery Unit is yet to be used to its full potential * Lacks much experience * Lost to Double and Tied with Big Band * Sometimes irrational * Makes rash decisions without thinking things through Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Cyborg Category:Female Category:Fighting Game Combatants Category:Gun Wielders Category:Home Console Characters Category:Indie Game Combatants Category:Playable Character Category:Returning One Minute Melee Combatants Category:Robots Category:Skullgirls Characters Category:Teenagers Category:Toon Force Users Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Villains